


Killing Field

by eerian_sadow



Series: speedwriting [54]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Community: tf_speedwriting, Gen, Implied Violence, Minor Character Death, Suicide, War, descriptions of bodies, successful suicide
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-03-05
Updated: 2011-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 12:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3650412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An unnamed mech walks the battlefield one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Field

**Author's Note:**

> for the March 5, 2011 round over at [](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/profile)[tf_speedwriting](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/). Looks like I might be trying for a full set today. (Why not? I don’t feel good enough to do anything else, after all.)
> 
> this was one of those pieces that was driven entirely by the character i was writing and i felt like i had no control at all. he doesn't have a name, but apparently he had a story to tell and it got told. i blinked at it after i was done, with that "holy sh*t, what did i just write?" feeling. i like it, but it's something else.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/eerian_sadow/pic/000s38f7/)

Title: Killing Field  
Universe:  
Rating: M  
Warnings: suicide, non-graphically depicted, but still potentially very triggering. Non-graphic descriptions of very violent deaths  
Character: unnamed OC (seems to be a theme today)  
Prompt: No Future  
Notes: for the March 5, 2011 round over at [](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/profile)[**tf_speedwriting**](http://tf-speedwriting.livejournal.com/). Looks like I might be trying for a full set today. (Why not? I don’t feel good enough to do anything else, after all.)

  
He walked slowly, numbly, across the killing field.

The ground was stained with the vibrant fuchsia of dried energon and splattered with other, less easily identified fluids. To his immediate left lay a nameless mech with his chest plates ripped open and his spark chamber crushed. Ahead and to his right lay a femme, curled protectively around a smaller figure and fading to grey as he watched. The smaller Cybertronian was missing his head.

He rebooted his optics to erase that sight from his immediate memory and continued on. Further sights of death and sorrow greeted him, tormenting him with the fact that he had survived and they had not. So many others who had finally found their way out of this endless war and—hopefully—found some peace in the Matrix.

He passed a trine of Seekers at the edge of the field, their fingers entwined in a final goodbye and precise shots through the cranial chambers of two of them. The third was missing half his torso. It was obvious, to him at least, what had happened; two of them had been executed for daring to say goodbye to their trine mate.

Somehow, that was the worst thing he could remember seeing.

He trudged back into the camp and made a report to his commander. No survivors, as if they had expected any. Then he moved on to his temporary quarters—a kind designation for a scrap metal shack that would fall down with the first good air current to move past it.

He settled onto his stool, the only amenity he had aside from the flat slab that served as his recharge berth, and took out his pistol. With careful, steady hands he disassembled the weapon and cleaned it. The action was soothing, though it didn’t erase the horrors of the day.

He gave it a long, contemplating look after he reassembled the weapon. Those on the battlefield had found their peace today, but it wasn’t the only path to peace. Battle was not the only way out of this endless war.

Satisfied with this realization, he opened his chest plates and placed the muzzle of his pistol against his spark casing. His hands were steady as he pulled the trigger.

He was smiling when his commander found him the next duty cycle, faded to ash grey.  



End file.
